


Cactus Needles

by TechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips
Genre: Gen, TwelveStories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid





	Cactus Needles

The TARDIS currently flies through the Time Vortex, during the flight, the Doctor has been called upon by his alien friend Wolsey about the broken record player.

”You tried every needle?” The Doctor asked.

”Yes, I did, I checked from this old thing.” Wolsey pouted.

The Doctor began rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb, He decides to check the Record player for himself.

The Doctor checked the Vinyl, it seems to be no scratches on it, he checks the Needle to see if it's corroded or the needlepoint has gone flat and dull, but everything seems to check out. The Doctor placed his hand on the back of his head, scratching his silver fluffy hair. ”Could be the wiring.”

”Tried that,” Wolsey spoke.

The Doctor just looked at him to see the blank expression on his face knowing that he meant it. ”Well, then I got nothing.”

”Oh come on buddy there has to be something.”

The Doctor lets out a sigh and rubs the side of his face with his hand to the point he has a subtle epiphany. “Actually something like this happened before.” The Doctor groans from the hard thinking. “But it was a long time ago.”

Wolsey out of nowhere exclaimed. “I’ll help with that!” He places both of his gloved hands on each side of the Doctor's head and closed his eyes, the Doctor felt slight pressure inside his head.

“Wolsey, what are you doing?”

Wolsey just shush the Doctor in response, in the moment of silence till it was broken from Wolsey again. “Oh I see, You were in your Seventh Self, Dorothy was telling something about this some kind of man…”

”Ace.” The Doctor interrupted

”I’m sorry?”

”That’s the name she goes by is Ace.”

”She talks about a man, somewhere in America and talks about him using…”

”CACTUS NEEDLES!”

”AHH!” Wolsey got startled from the sudden shout from the Doctor.

”Where to find Cacti is the only place they will be.” The Doctor dashed out of the room.

The TARDIS lands in the middle of a desert on Earth. ”Here we are, on a desert somewhere in Nevada or Arizona.” The Doctor said.

Wolsey stares into the screen of one of the scanner, looking very uneasy, he tugs on his collar. ”I think it will be best that you go on with this one.”

”you're the one who has more ambitions to fix the Record Player.”

”And?”

”You should be the one to do it.”

Wolsey began to walk up close to the Doctor and whispers. ”Um. You know how sensitive us Samaritans are when it comes to this kind of conditions, the hot and the cold that sort of stuff.”

”To make easier for you, I suggest that you remove your coat.”

”And show off my arms? I don't think so!”

”It’s a desert Wolsey, there will be no one around.”

”Ah! But the Vultures, you know how they eye on muscular creatures.”

”You're a Samaritan, you can do magical things that can even outrun them within the snap of your fingers, what got you spooked?”

The Doctor notices that Wolsey has his arms wrap around himself and have his sad expression on his face it hurts the Doctor to see the fully grown mustache covering completely on the upper lip, frowning on Wolsey’s face, the Doctor looked at both of Wolsey’s hands that are shielded with black, white figured gloves and then a thought came to his head.

”It’s like the same thing with the gloves?” The Doctor asked.

 

Wolsey closed his eyes and hugged himself tighter. The Doctor didn't say anything else, He decides to do it for him. The Doctor began walking towards the doors, he opened one of them only to meet the intense heat of the Land took a hard impact throughout his entire body, he winced from the feeling of the Heat but fighting through it, for Wolsey.

The Doctor spots the nearest Cactus, it was far but not like a mile far but still going to be a hell of a walk, he decides to leave his coat before leaving the site of the TARDIS. In an instant, the Doctor regret this.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the Doctor actually manages to get close to the Cactus without collapse under the intense light of the sun. ”Wolsey’s right. How in the world a portion of land is hotter compared to others?!”

It wouldn't matter to him anymore he got what he needed, the Doctor plucked out one of the needles from the plant itself, he turns around and out of the blue Wolsey stands in front of him with a great smile on his face, hands on both of his hips, his face glitters from the sweat he is covered in.

To the Doctor surprise that Wolsey is more wearing his gloves and have his sleeves rolled up.

”Wolsey, your.. I thought…”

”Sorry Doctor, I really can't help it, you're too precious to me.”

The Doctor just let out a light sigh. ”Well, hey I got the Needle.”

”That’s great!” Wolsey said as he went over picked up the Time Lord off his feet and carried him in his arms.

”Wolsey, what are you doing?”

”What? You think you could just walk back to the TARDIS?” Wolsey darts his eyes upward, and through his round spectacles, his smile dropped. ”Oh no, it's those Vultures. We need to go!” He began running back, the Ship, the Doctor looks back to the sky and see two giant avians soaring in the sky.

”Those not Terranean!”


End file.
